


We've Got This

by TheRightPurpleElves



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Romance, just trying me some softvanas, with two ladies who love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRightPurpleElves/pseuds/TheRightPurpleElves
Summary: Sylvanas teaches archery. Jaina teaches chemistry.Nobody taught Sylvanas how to deal with these pesky emotions. Nobody taught Jaina how to accept anything less than perfection.Well, at least they've got each other.Some simple little one-shots.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	We've Got This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get over some writer's block so here, have a bit of softvanas :3

“Bowstrings back, ladies! Nice and tight. Anya, your grip is too high. Loralen, concentrate! Thyala, you’re going to drop that arrow, adjust your fingers as I’ve shown you- _Velonara did I say fire?”_

Six young elves flinch as the steel-capped toe of Sylvanas’s boot slams into the barrier. “Do that in a competition and you would be sent home in disgrace. Go and retrieve it. Everyone else lower your bows while she does.”

Five bows drop in unison as Velonara, scowling, drops to a crouch and lays her own bow reverently on the mat at her feet. “But my aim was perfect and Loralen always takes so long to set up,” she mutters into her own knees. Straightens and glances round at Sylvanas. “I know I was too quick but- but see how close I am to the bullseye?”

Keeping her face determinedly neutral, Sylvanas turns her head and regards the arrow stabbed crookedly into the target. “I do.” She looks back, long eyebrow cocked. “Unfortunately for you.”

The chorus of sniggers from the other students almost drowns out Velonara’s mortified squeak.

“Now hurry. You’re wasting practice time.” Sylvanas takes a step back as Velonara, cheeks burning red, hurries to fetch her arrow. “Thyala may take her time to set up her shot, but it is very rare that she misses the inner ring. Fast is what?”

“Fine,” Clea calls from the farther end of the students.

“But accurate is?”

“Final,” the rest chirp, though Loralen’s voice is somewhat quiet as she stares down at her grip on her bow, anxiously flexing her fingers. The nervous cant of her ears reminds Sylvanas uncomfortably of Vereesa, trying and failing to be as good at something as her sisters. And how Alleria _loved_ to point it out when she wasn’t. When Sylvanas wasn’t, either.

Velonara jerks her arrow back out of the target. Sylvanas cants her head in her direction.

“Fast is fine and accurate is final,” Velonara snarls under her breath, all but inaudible save for the sharp twitch of Sylvanas’s ear to hear her. “If only Loralen could do either, we might even stand a chance someday.”

Sylvanas’s eyes narrow. _Belore, she’s almost as arrogant as Alleria._

“Line up,” she calls. Keeps her gaze on Velonara as she jogs back into position. “Nock your arrows.” She wanders behind the line of archers, scrutinising each drawn string in turn. “Aim!”

The elves’ muscles tighten and their posture sharpens as their arrows hone in on the target. “And-”

With the very tip of her own bow, she leans out and nudges Loralen’s bow up half a centimetre. “FIRE!”

Six muffled thuds ring out a second before Loralen screams with joy and runs towards the arrow planted dead centre in the bullseye. Beside her, Velonara’s jaw drops wide open and slack. “LOOK, MISS WINDRUNNER! LOOK!” she cries, jumping up and down on the spot. “The very bullseye! I’ve never-”

“And I told you you could do it,” Sylvanas says smoothly. Doesn’t so much as glance at Velonara as her student slouches to the target to yank her own back out from the edge of the inner ring. “Now you must continue to practise and hone your skill until that is the outcome every single time, and what a good thing you have two months before our next competition.” She whistles, motioning to the racks at the side of the room. “Let us see if you can beat your record for clearing down. Last time was four minutes and-”

“I’M BRINGIN’ SEXY BACK!” blares a tinny speaker, and six elves burst into laughter.

“Whose phone is that?” Sylvanas yells above the giggling from her students. “I must know whose taste in ringtones is this abysmal!”

Every elf turns, in unison, to look at Clea. “Hey!” She tugs her phone from her bag and holds it up. “And I maintain that _Bump in the Night_ is a musical masterpiece,” she mumbles beneath the caterwauling.

“Found it!” Loralen dives for one of the bags on the floor and holds the blaring phone triumphantly aloft. “Miss Windrunner… I think it’s yours!”

And Sylvanas finds herself staring at her own phone screen and, beneath the flashing contact name of ‘Any Port in a Storm’, the grinning face of Jaina Proudmoore.

“You’ve gone very red, Miss Windrunner,” Clea calls. “Is this the human lady who snogged you in front of our parents?”

She bolts forwards to snatch the phone from Loralen’s hand and swipe up, swerving round to favour her sniggering students with her back. “ _What,_ ” she hisses, “were you trying to do by changing your ringtone? Because if the answer was embarrassing me in front of my students, then you managed once again-”

“ _Hey- hey, Syl, I thought you’d find it funny!_ ” A nervous laugh from the other end. “ _You know- bringing sexy back? Because we can have sex again, now your sister isn’t staying with us?_ ”

Sylvanas grits her jaw and says nothing. Flinches away from the burst of fresh giggles from her students, ears drooping.

“ _Right. Well. Maybe it wasn’t so funny. In fact, clearly you did not find it in the least amusing.”_ A soft little sigh. “ _I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. And I didn’t realise those were your students’ parents, I just wanted to kiss you really badly. Are you mad that I looked on your phone? I swear, Syl, I just wanted to… just wanted to make you laugh. You’ve been so stressed since Alleria visited and I’m not sure why and…_ ” A sad little sigh. Sylvanas’s shoulders tense. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“Miss Windrunner?” Velonara ventures, tentatively, behind her. “Are you alright?”

Sylvanas snarls, slamming the steel toe of her boot into the floor. “I’m not mad that you went through my phone,” she growls. “I gave you the passcode. You know I have nothing to hide from you. And I’m not mad that you changed the ringtone. I’m not mad that you tried to make me laugh. I…” Her whole body slumps. “I don’t know why I’m mad. Or embarrassed.”

Jaina’s so quiet on the other end.

“I’m sorry.” Sylvanas swipes hard at her eyes. Tries hard to speak evenly through her swollen throat, through the mortification of weeping like the spoilt weakling Alleria so loved to call her. “Jaina, I’m sorry. I overreacted. You were right. It was funny.”

“ _Tides, Syl, don’t you start crying. It’s not that serious._ ” Not evenly enough, it would seem. “ _Are you still at the range? Has practice finished?_ ”

“Yes.” Finally, she dares glance round, to the little squad lining their arrows up neatly in their cases and all studiously avoiding looking her way. “Yes, it’s finished. Why?”

“ _Don’t drive home. I’m coming to pick you up._ ” Keys jangle on Jaina’s end of the line. “ _Go have something to drink and I’ll be there in ten minutes._ ”

She could tell Jaina that she only lives fifteen minutes’ walk from the range. That she’ll be terrible company after a work day spent dealing with Kael’thas and an evening spent dealing with Velonara. But all that comes out is, “Jaina… I’m sorry.”

“ _I know you are. We’re still figuring this out, aren’t we?_ ” Slam. “ _Go get that drink. I’ll see you soon._ ” And the line goes dead.

Slowly, the sound of the world begins to filter back in. The tap of Anya’s shoes on the polished floor. The rumble of a phone vibrating in someone’s bag. Sylvanas rubs at the wetness beneath her eyes and straightens up, phone held awkwardly away from her body. “You can see yourselves out,” she says without turning. “Same time on Friday. Velonara- come in half an hour early. We will have a talk.”

“Goodnight, Miss Windrunner,” six voices chorus, and Sylvanas watches them filter out one after the other to their waiting parents and their waiting cars.

Stands in place long after the car park has emptied, looking at the bottle of water Jaina put in her bag this morning.

-0-0-

Sylvanas is already walking out by the time Jaina draws up in her little sea-blue hatchback. She forces her lips into a pale imitation of the cocky smirk Jaina’s used to seeing on her face, but she can’t even meet Jaina’s eyes as she drops into the passenger seat and dumps her bag by her feet.

“Hey,” Jaina murmurs. Puts a gentle hand on Sylvanas’s thigh. “We’re alright. You know that, right? One little over-reaction does not a bad day make.”

Sylvanas puts her hand over Jaina’s and closes her eyes.

“That’s it.” She hears Jaina wriggling and dragging something forward and a moment later, she’s covered in a soft woollen blanket. “We’re alright.”

“Yeah,” she mumbles. “I hope so. ‘Cos I love you.”

Lips press to her cheekbone. “Love you too. Takeout? I know you didn’t eat today, because I forgot to pack you lunch.” The car rumbles back into life beneath her, and Sylvanas lets herself slump in her seat, curled as far as she can and head tilted to one side so she can open her eyes and see Jaina whenever she-

_I’M BRINGIN’ SEXY BACK!_ screeches her handbag.

This time she does snigger, in between gentle punches to Jaina’s arm as her girlfriend tips her head back and belly laughs.


End file.
